Foods provided for human and animal consumption, as a matter of necessity, need to be prepared in an environment which ensures the integrity of the product to be ingested. However, the food itself may often create certain environmental "by-products" which effect product quality.
For example, the preparation of meat can be a messy process which results in protein and fat residue, that if left uncleaned, could provide an active basis for bacterial growth. Constraints on the meat preparation may be further complicated by the preparation surface.
For example, meat may be cut on a metal, wooden, or plastic surfaces such as those made from materials like polyethylene. Over time, these boards may be scored, creating holes, crevices or openings for the ready deposition of residue such as meat blood and cutting scraps. If the cutting board is used in a retail facility such as a grocery store, butchery, or delicatessen, the staining caused by the meat blood may prove unsightly. Even further, the proteinaceous residue may prove a threat to public health.
In the past, food preparation surfaces have often been cleaned with aqueous solutions of bleach. However, scored or roughened cutting surfaces may be difficult to clean. Cutting residues may form in the cracks and crevices of the roughened cutting surface. At the same time, cleaning of these cracks and crevices can be difficult with the casual wiping which is a common practice. As a result, by-products, such as blood and meat scraps, may not be removed from the cutting surface. Further complicating the cleaning process is that many cutting surfaces are positioned vertically, on-side, when not in use. Any cleaning fluid which is applied to the board either runs off before contacting the entire surface, or is not in contact with staining and residue long enough to clean, bleach, or sanitize the cutting surface.
Previous compositions used for cleaning include Finely et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,682 which teaches an aqueous composition of hypochlorite, polycarboxylate polymer, amine oxide surfactant, and optional fatty acid. The composition is disclosed as useful for cleaning bathroom fixtures and surfaces. Wise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,061 discloses an aqueous composition of chlorine bleach, polycarboxylate polymer, phytic acid, stabilizing agent and buffer. The Wise composition is disclosed as useful for dishwashing as a thickened detergent. Other dishwashing detergents are disclosed in Ahmed, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,096; Gabriel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,047; and Rupe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,851.
However, none of these patents address concerns with food preparation surfaces or concerns of cleaning, bleaching, and sanitizing surfaces exposed to oxidizable or proteinaceous residue from foods such as meat. As a result, there is a need to provide compositions and method which may be used to clean, bleach, and sanitize food preparation surfaces, utensils, and equipment.